When Dragons Collide
by Airluwena
Summary: The dragons of earth and heaven are gathering in Tokyo, Koenma sends the spirit detectives for whatever help they can give. Can they and the dragons of heaven keep mankind from being destroyed? (YYH & X crossover, you don't have to know about X to enjoy.)
1. Gathering

*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X.*  
  
This is my first cross-over fan fiction. I've wrote the story so the reader doesn't have to know anything about X to understand it, but if the story gets confusing at all, feel free to ask questions.  
  
When Dragons Collide  
Chapter 1  
Gathering  
  
A soft rap at the door caught Koenma's attention as he shifted through his papers, randomly stamping here and there across the black Kanji. "Come in." Koenma settled back in his chair as he steepled his fingers underneath his chin. All day he had a knot in his stomach, an over whelming feeling of dread making the day drag on longer than usual.  
  
The blue ogre rushed in, his face a mask of worry. "I think you should get Botan to bring Yusuke here, Koenma sir. It's... The dragons of heaven are starting to move towards Tokyo." He said in a rush.  
  
Koenma's eyes widened and for the first time in centuries, he almost dropped his pacifier. "What?!" His hand banged on a button then a picture of Botan, the pilot of the river of Styx, arose in front of the godling's desk. "Botan!" He almost smirked when the poor blue haired girl jumped enough to be knocked off the bed she had been sitting on. "Get Yusuke and the rest of the spirit detectives here on the double!" She had barely nodded consent before the picture of her faded.  
  
"Uhm... Koenma sir?" The small prince glanced up at the blue ogre. "Can they really make a difference? I thought this was between the dragons of earth and the dragons of heaven."  
  
The little prince sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I hope so. I don't much care for the fate of the world being in the hands of one boy..."  
  
The blue ogre blinked a few times, a look of confusion crossing his face. "But Koenma sir, hasn't Yusuke-" A dark look from Koenma silenced him instantly.  
  
"Since you seem to know so much about this, YOU can go to the record room and research it." Koenma smirked, knowing full well how much the blue ogre hated the records room. So did Koenma. That was the great part of being the prince of the spirit world, he could just order someone else to do it.  
  
"Ye... Yes sir." The blue ogre hung his head and walked slowly out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Koenma to his thoughts.  
  
"Yusuke is a different case... I know him, I know the good in him and I know that he eventually does the right thing. It's a much different story with Kamui..."  
  
~-X-~  
  
Botan raced to Yusuke's house on the floating oar, her long pony- tailed hair whipping behind her. Koenma sounded as if he was in a bad mood, or maybe this was just a really important case. Either way, she didn't want to make him wait any longer than usual. The spirit detective's apartment building loomed before her just as a flash of red below made her stop and retrace her flight. A wave of relief flooded through her as she hopped off the oar and ran towards the red head. He was looking as lovely as he always does, dressed in white silken robes with a red sash wrapped around his waist. His emerald eyes darted up as he spotted Botan running towards him.  
  
"Kurama! Lord Koenma needs us immediately. Do you happen to know where Hiei is?" Every hair on her body stood on end as a voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Hn. I'm right here." Botan blushed and nearly hid behind Kurama. Hiei always had the habit of scaring the living daylights out of her. He was dressed in his usual black tank top and black pants that fit well to his small frame, a katana at his hip and two white belts wrapped around his small waist. His red eyes glared lazily at her as he crossed his arms around his chest. How he ever got his black hair to stand up that straight was beyond her, his hair seemed to defy gravity.  
  
"Oh! Yes well, that saves me a trip then. Could you two please stay here? I just need to get Yusuke and Kuwabara. And then we'll head to the spirit world." She sat down on the oar, making it hover as she waited for their response.  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded as Hiei rolled his eyes and hopped into the tree that was behind Kurama, muttering "whatever". Not wasting another second, Botan directed her oar back towards Yusuke's apartment building. Dusk was now fading to a cold night, the light in Yusuke's third floor room acting like a beacon.  
  
"Yusuke!" She yelled as she banged on the glass window. A large man opened the draperies quickly, staring at the window... and the floating girl sitting on an oar. Botan blushed and held up one hand in apology. "Ah! Uhm... Sorry, to bother you... Wrong window..." She beat a hasty retreat, rising two more floors. "I sure hope this is the right one." This time she tapped more timidly at the window. The draperies were flung back much like the first window, but this time it was Yusuke's smiling face that appeared.  
  
"Hey Botan, how's it going? I know you're not going to tell me that I have another mission so soon after getting back from the dark tournament." Yusuke's soft brown eyes glinted dangerously at her as he shifted his white undershirt and pulled up his blue jeans.  
Suddenly Kuwabara's face appeared before the window, shoving Yusuke out of the way. "Hey Botan! Wanna come in and watch me beat the crap out of Urameshi at this new video game we just got?" He flexed his muscles and flared his nostrils. "Not that I need a silly fighting game to kick his butt, I am a stud after all." Kuwabara's face was suddenly shoved out of the way with Yusuke's foot.  
  
"You wish! Jeeze, the man wins only TWO of his matches at the dark tournament and he starts acting all cocky like he won 'em all... So really Botan, what're you here for?"  
  
Botan smacked at the window. "Well if you'd let me IN, Yusuke, I'd be more than happy to explain."  
  
Yusuke dug at his ear with his pinky finger, a bored look on his face. "Yeah... Right... Well what ever is going on, tell pacifier breath that it can wait. I need a vacation." With that being said he pulled the drapes close.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk! Open this window right now! Or I'll... or I'll... I'll sick Keiko on you!" Botan laughed as the drapes were thrown open and the window jerked up so she could enter. He was, if nothing else, consistent. Kuwabara found his reaction as funny as she had, he was holding his mid section and pointed at Yusuke as he laughed.  
  
"The great Urameshi, the person most people in the Makai fear, and he's scared of one normal human girl!" Kuwabara nearly fell over as he laughed.  
  
The spirit detective clenched his fists then hit Kuwabara square in the jaw. "Normal huh? You'd understand if you've ever been on the receiving end of one of her slaps! Besides, it's not like you don't have someone like that..."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes glazed over as he smiled and sighed. "My lovely Yukina would never hit me." Both Botan and Yusuke rolled their eyes at the orange haired man while he gazed at nothing in particuliar, thinking most likely about the ice demon he had fallen in love with. The two must have met up after school since Kuwabara was still wearing part of his school uniform, blue slacks and black shoes. He had a white undershirt on like Yusuke's.  
  
"Yes well, as I was going to say," said Botan quickly. "Lord Koenma asked me to bring you to him, and he seemed like he was in a hurry."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Of course."  
  
"AS I was SAYING!" Botan glared briefly at Yusuke before continuing. "I've already got Kurama and Hiei waiting for us in the park down the street... So lets hurry before Hiei gets impatient." She fidgeted and looked around, as if expecting Hiei to appear suddenly in annoyance.  
  
Kuwabara snapped out of his daze as he chuckled. "That shrimp is always impatient."  
Botan pulled at Yusuke's shirt. "Look, I'M the one that gets in trouble of you don't make it to Lord Koenma's in time. So hurry up and let's go!"  
  
Yusuke opened his door and peeked his head into the hallway. "Hey mom, you sober and awake?" He quickly yanked his head back as a pillow that was aimed for his head hit the door frame then slid down. "I'll take that as a yes... Look, I'm going out with Kuwabara and Botan. Can you tell Keiko that I won't be able to make it over to her house tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure..." His mother came back to retrieve her lost pillow when she noticed Botan. "Hey Botan, I didn't see you come in." All three in Yusuke's room blushed and stuttered, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"She flew." Kuwabara's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, the others glaring at him angrily.  
  
"She flew huh? Yeah well, lay off the liquor kid. It's not so good for you when you're as young as you are." Yusuke's mother winked at her son before wandering back to her room.  
  
"I swear Kuwabara... You cannot possibly be any dumber than you already are." Yusuke mumbled under his breath as he headed out of his room and towards the door that led out of the apartment.  
  
Within ten minutes Yusuke and Kuwabara spotted the other two at the park, both deep in conversation which halted as the boy's approach was noticed by Hiei.  
  
"Good, now that we're all here, let's head over to the spirit world and see what Lord Koenma wants." Botan smiled as she floated on her oar. This was possibly the quickest she had ever assembled the spirit detectives.  
  
~-X-~  
  
"This song of Eternal Parting was written by Kenji, upon the death of his younger sister Toshi. The portion of the poem, 'oraoradeshitoriegumo' is supposedly the words Toshi uttered from her sickbed and can be interpreted..."  
  
A soft clank roused Kotori as she listened to the teacher. She looked down and found a pink mechanical pencil by her foot.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said her friend.  
  
Kotori smiled and leaned down quickly to pick up the pencil for her friend. "Here."  
  
"..as showing Toshi's feelings." The instructor droned on. "Monou!" Kotori looked up at the teacher. "Read the sixth line on page 43."  
"A-All right." She slowly rose from her seat, the chair's scraping along the flooring was only sound in the room. "I pray from the bottom of my heart as you eat these two bowls of snow. That this will become heavenly ice cream and will become sacred food for you and everyone else. I hope, humbly praying on my knees." Four bird flew past the window in a hurry, causing Kotori to glance their way. She gasped, bringing her hand to her face in surprise. Walking below on the pathway to school was a boy with black hair. He seemed to notice her and looked up, his soft pale gold eyes warmed her heart just as much as the smile on his face did.  
  
Reluctantly opening her eyes, Kotori woke up from her dream. Being at school, seeing him... it all seemed so real. She sat up slowly. For some reason the dream made her feel a bit light headed.  
  
"Why dream about him after so long? It's been years since we last saw each other..." Kotori glanced at the clock. The alarm wouldn't go off until another two hours, so she decided to lay back down. Her dream kept running through her head, but the part she thought of most was the happy look on his face. He looked so gorgeous.  
  
"Kamui..." 


	2. Explanation

When Dragons Collide  
Chapter 2  
Explanation  
  
Footsteps echoed in the empty hall as Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan walked towards Koenma's office. The group felt as if they had been a snack for some giant, the hallway resembled a throat more then anything. It opened up into a room where many ogres rushed about yelling and caring papers.  
  
"And it still looks like the dead stock exchange," muttered Yusuke under his breath.  
  
The team walked to the door across from where they had entered, Kuwabara rubber necking the whole way as he tried to figure out just what the ogres were doing. "They all kinda look like George but with different colors." Kuwabara tried to peek over the shoulder of a red ogre. "What are they doing anyways?"  
  
"We sort out what soul goes where, and who's to be reborn as well as researching what t the soul has done to find out what after life it should get... Well, there's more to it then that, but that's just the basics." The blue ogre rushed up to them, wringing his hands the whole way.  
  
"Hey George, how's it going?" Yusuke smiled and leaned close to his ear. "I bet working for that pacifier breath hasn't been easy."  
  
"Neither is putting up with your insults." Koenma grumbled. Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly jumped back, both becoming aware of the godling, neither having noticed him entering the room. "I'm also your boss Yusuke, so watch your mouth." The little godling turned around and pushed open the doors to his office, motioning for them to follow.  
  
Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "I would if you were eye level... How's a guy supposed to know you're around if you don't even come up to my knee?" The spirit detective grunted as Botan smacked him in the back of the head with her oar.  
  
After all of their group had entered the room, George grabbed both doors and reluctantly closed them. "I'll be in the records room if you need me Lord Koenma."  
  
A large screen lowered from the ceiling as Koenma got settled in his chair. A map of Japan suddenly came into view as well as one red light. The light separated and became seven as the map zoomed in on Tokyo. "These lights each stand for a different member of the dragons of heaven."  
  
"The dragons of what?" Kuwabara blinked as he walked closer to the screen.  
  
Koenma sighed while he searched through a myriad of remotes. Finally finding the right one he grabbed it and pointed it at the screen. The whole room was still as they waited for the screen to change... or do something. He pushed the button again but with no luck. "Ah!" The little prince grabbed a bluish remote and pointed it at the screen. It moved the view closer to the map of Tokyo. "The dragons of heaven, Kuwabara, are what is supposed to be protecting mankind from destruction. The are also the dragons of earth, the ones who seek to protect the planet."  
  
Yusuke scratched his head, a confused look crossing his face. "Uhm... I'm lost. So what's the problem with these dragons?"  
  
"There isn't a problem with the dragons of heaven... Each side, actually has a very valid point. The dragons of earth want the destruction of all mankind. Your world is dying. It won't happen within your lifetimes, but soon... Surely you've noticed all the odd weather you're having. That is the very reason the dragons of earth want to destroy humans. If humans weren't around, the earth could eventually recover.  
  
"The dragons of heaven, also known as the seven seals, fight to protect someone they care for, as well as all humanity." He gestured to the map and the blinking lights. "Each one of these lights is a dragon of heaven." His chubby thumb pushed at a green button and the face of a young girl pops on to the screen. She had short black hair that was about even with her earlobes. Her eyes were a soft dark-brown. "This is Yuzuriha Nekoi. She is the granddaughter of the high priestess in the Mitsumine Shrine, which is located in Chichibu. She is one of the dragons of heaven."  
  
Botan sighed and shook her head. "She's so young!"  
  
Koenma rolled his eyes. "She's Yusuke's age. As I was I saying," he gave Botan a look to silence her before going on. Another image appeared on the screen. This one was of a young man, around high school age or just a bit older, with brown hair that was shaved in the back. He had a cocky grin on his face that made wrinkles around his brown eyes. "This is Sorata Arisugawa. He's a priest from the Kongouhou Temple on the Kouya mountain." The picture changed to that of a young woman, some where around her early twenties. She had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. "This is Arashi Kishu, a priestess from the Ise Shine in Mie." A handsome man appeared on the screen, a look of sad innocence surrounding him. His black hair was cut short and slightly shaggy, his bangs occasionally falling in front of his green eyes. "This is Subaru Sumeragi. He is one of the highest ranking psychics in Japan, his family is often called on by the government."  
  
Botan muttered, "what a cutie," earning her a glare from Koenma.  
The screen changed yet again. This time an older woman was depicted. Her short reddish brown hair framed her face, the ends in tight curls. "This is Karen Kasumi..." The godling paused and blushed a little. "She works the in Flower bath house located in the red light district in Tokyo." A new face arrived on the screen, an older man with light brown hair. "This is Seiichiro Aoki. He works for a publishing company in Tokyo. His family is also involved with protecting princess Hinoto." The screen now held a picture of a young woman who had long white hair that was partially done in ornate loops, and ruby red eyes. There was a pleading look in her eyes that seemed to beg the spirit detectives to help her. "This is Hinoto. She is not a dragon of heaven, but a dream seer. She has worked in the basement of the government building in Tokyo for a very long time, using her dreams of what's to come to help people. She won't be hard to find. Actually, I'm quite certain she'll seek you out first."  
  
"Right... Now that we know everyone, why don't you tell us what WE'RE supposed to do." Yusuke grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Teenagers these days, not an ounce of patience any more..." Koenma pushed at a red button on the remote and the screen went blank.  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, who shrugged, before leaning back against the wall he stood by. "What about the seventh?"  
  
Kuwabara held up his hand and counted softly to himself. "Yeah, you said that there were seven dragons of heaven and you only showed us six."  
  
Koenma's eyes clouded over as he sucked furiously at his pacifier for a few seconds. "The seventh... Kamui Shirou. He's one of the reasons I called you here for, the only undecided figure in all of this. His power is immense and his temper is easily aroused. What he doesn't know yet is that he holds the key to this whole gathering. His very name reflects the situation, for it has two meanings. One is that of a person who acts with God's power, and the other is that of a person who hunts those who act with God's power. The fight for mankind begins when he decides which side he'll fight for." The little godling got up and paced. "From what I've seen of his attitude, he'll probably choose to fight with the dragons of earth. What ever his decision may be, his Gemini or twin star will automatically choose the other side."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "And I'm guessing you don't know who that is yet."  
  
"No, not even the person who is Kamui's Gemini knows, his power is more than likely sleeping until the time Kamui chooses a side." Koenma darted back to his desk and grabbed the blue remote. The screen flickered to life once again. This time it showed an older boy and a girl. "Kamui's mother just died, so she can't be the person he'll fight to protect... These two are the only other people he cares for. Fuma and Kotori Monou. They were his best friends when he was a child." He pointed to Kurama and Hiei. "I want you two to find the members of the dragons of heaven and speak with them." He glared at Hiei. "Nicely." Hiei returned his glare then grunted. "Thank you Hiei, I know it'll be hard for you. Just try to see what sort of role they will play in this. Some of them might be a little reluctant to participate in their destiny. If so then try to persuade them. Or just watch over them... A loss of one of them now would be disastrous."  
  
"Hn, and just how are we supposed to find them?"  
  
"I agree with Hiei." Kurama paused as he quickly glanced up and gestured at the screen. "Tokyo is a very large city, trying to find them just by seeing one picture is almost impossible."  
  
The godling tossed a small compass-like object towards the red head. "This will help... It's called a Spirit Finder and will be able to locate any person I've programmed it to find. All seven dragons of heaven have been added to it, so finding them should be a bit easier now."  
  
Kurama nodded his thanks while he fiddled with the small locator. Hiei leaned an inch closer to the red head as he looked over the small machine. While they were distracted Koenma fished another Spirit Finder out of his pocket. He threw it at Yusuke, who caught it neatly in one hand.  
  
"So let me guess... This one is for Kamui, right?" Yusuke said as he peered at the object.  
  
"Wrong. That's set to Fuma and Kotori Monou's energy. I want you and Kuwabara to find them and protect them. They might be able to persuade Kamui into choosing the dragons of heaven. Any information on Kamui that you can get will also be helpful." He paused and glanced over at Kurama and Hiei. "If either of you happen to meet up with Kamui, leave at once. In his current mood, he'd probably fight you. The last thing I want is a dead spirit detective."  
  
The short fire demon chuckled. "You really think that some human is more powerful than me and Kurama?" He pointedly ignored the glare that Yusuke was giving him.  
  
Koenma shook his head, his eyes watching the floor. "He's easily three times more powerful than Toguro ever was, if that's any indication." He looked up at Yusuke's shocked expression. "And that wasn't an easy fight for you, now was it Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke scratched nervously at the back of his head. "Not really... Wow, three times more powerful, huh? Well I guess if he has a say in the world's fate, that'd make sense."  
  
"That's why it's so crucial for you to talk to the Monous. If anyone can reach him, it's them." Koenma settled back in his chair. "Now go and see what you can find out. What ever information you find out, report to Botan."  
  
"Hey wait!" Kuwabara shouted as walked up to Koenma's desk. "What about these other dragons?"  
  
Koenma shrugged. "I don't have any information on them yet." He frowned at the exasperated look on the spirit detectives' faces. "You think it was easy to find that much out about the dragons of heaven? When I find anything out, I'll let you know."  
  
As the spirit detectives left George smiled and waved at them. "Good luck!"  
  
~X~  
  
"Hey Kotori, aren't you done yet?" Fuma yelled from the courtyard. Kotori folded the last shirt over the close line that was suspended on the second floor of their home, on the grounds of Togakushi Shrine. "You'll be late!"  
  
"All right." Kotori dashed inside her room to grab her bag, a little Kiro charm dangling from a hook. She raced down the stairs at a neck breaking pace then stopped as she met up with Fuma. "Father, can you take the laundry in when it's dry?"  
  
Her father nodded "yeah, sure." He withdrew his wounded hand from his children's view and waved with his other. Both siblings hopped onto a bicycle. They took their usual places, Fuma peddling and Kotori sitting where their bags were placed in the back.  
  
"See you later!" Kotori smiled cheerfully as she disappeared around a corner. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "I had a dream last night..."  
  
Fuma glanced back at his sister with worry in his eyes. "Not the same nightmare?"  
  
She shook her head as she glanced up at the Cherry trees. "No... I dreamt that Kamui had returned."  
  
The dark haired boy let out a low whistle. "Wow, I haven't thought about him in a long time. It's been a while since we've last seen him."  
  
Kotori nodded and smiled wistfully. "I wonder what he's like now... He loved books when we were younger, maybe he's a complete bookworm now."  
  
Her brother chuckled. "Maybe..."  
  
~X~  
  
His footsteps thudded loudly as he entered the overpass. They had been following him all morning and he just lost his patience with it. "All right you guys I know you're there, come on out. It's my first day at my new school and I don't want to be late. Heh, so let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Dark figures dripped down from the ceiling and walls, also arising from the ground. Slowly each figure took a human form, once finished they looked like ordinary men wearing black suits and black sunglasses. A low growl emitted from their throats as they charged at the boy they were pursuing. The boy calmly waited for them to close in before knocking two back with his back, causing the men to fly into the wall, making large wholes in the concrete where their bodies collided. Another dark figure snuck up behind their prey, wrapping a heavy arm around his neck and waist. The boy elbowed him in the side, knocking him away. With in a breath a different man lounged at him, a punch aimed at the boy's face. He easily dodged to the side and countered with a knock on the head with his bag on the unprotected side of the man's head. The force of his hit drove the man into the ground, creating a deep hole in the sidewalk.  
  
"You're annoying! Not to mention ugly!" The boy's eyes lit up, turning a light golden color. "Get lost!" The ground around him cracked then dented, leaving a five foot circle around him of ruined sidewalk. The force of his power knocked back all the men, their eyes glowing red before their bodies disintegrated. The underpass survived his attack, barely. Almost every square inch was cracked. The boy knelt beside one of them men as he melted, revealing a rectangle shaped piece of paper.  
  
"Shikis." A pink eye with a red iris opened at the top of the paper. "They don't know me too well if they believe a mere paper spell servant can stop me."  
  
The eye pulled up, obviously trying to escape the boy's grasp. After a few attempts to get free it changed it's form, looking like a crow. The shape-shifter didn't appear to phase the boy as he grabbed a hold of it's leg. The Shiki's cries become more insistent as it flapped it's wings and tried to jerk itself free.  
  
"Go back to your master and give him this message from me. If you get in my way then prepare to die." He then released the bird and let it fly back to it's master. After watching it fly away for a few seconds, the boy slung his bag over one shoulder and continued on his way to school.  
  
~X~  
  
"This song of Eternal Parting was written by Kenji, upon the death of his younger sister Toshi. The portion of the poem, 'oraoradeshitoriegumo' is supposedly the words Toshi uttered from her sickbed and can be interpreted..."  
  
A soft clank roused Kotori as she listened to the teacher. She looked down and found a pink mechanical pencil by her foot.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said her friend.  
  
Kotori absently picks up the pen then stares at it, look of surprise crossing her delicate features. "Huh?"  
  
Her friend looked at her with concern. "What is it?"  
  
Kotori glanced back up at her friend then handed her the pencil,"here."  
  
The girl nodded and took it. "Thank you."  
  
"..as showing Toshi's feelings." The instructor droned on. "Monou!" Kotori looked up at the teacher. "Read the sixth line on page 43."  
  
"A-All right." She slowly rose from her seat, the chair's scraping along the flooring was only sound in the room. "I pray from the bottom of my heart as you eat these two bowls of snow. That this will become heavenly ice cream and will become sacred food for you and everyone else. I hope, humbly praying on my knees."  
  
Kotori recited the poem from her text book as she thought, 'I have the strangest feeling. It's as if-' Four bird flew past the window in a hurry. 'No way!' She peered hesitantly down from the window. A gasp escaped her lips as she brought her hand to her face in surprise. Walking below on the pathway to school was a boy with black hair. Instead of the kind eyed boy from her dream, this one glared up at her angrily, the irises of his eyes glowing a subtle gold.  
  
"Monou, what's wrong? You can take your seat now." The teacher's words snapped her out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? A-all right." She sat down quickly, not even bothering to give the window another glance. Her thoughts raced as she tried her best to listen to the teacher. 'Was that really Kamui?'  
  
~~X~~  
  
*******  
  
A/N: From this point on I'll be including a lot of scenes from X tv, but also changing some things around to fit in with the story line. Why not, it's a fan fiction right? o.- Also, through some research I found that the ogres are really called onis. Since they roughly mean the same thing, I'll keep calling them ogres. 


End file.
